Neisseria meningitids is a Gram-negative encapsulated bacterium that can cause sepsis, meningitis and death. N. meningitidis can be classified into about 13 serogroups (including serogroups A, B, C, E29, H, I, K, L, W-135, X, Y and Z) based on chemically and antigenically distinctive polysaccharide capsules. Five of the serogroups (A, B, C, Y, and W135) are responsible for the majority of disease.
Meningococcal meningitis is a devastating disease that can kill children and young adults within hours despite the availability of antibiotics. There is a need for improved immunogenic compositions against meningococcal serogroups A, B, C, Y, and W135 and/or X.